brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Annette
Annette Maxim is Vera Security’s manager. Their main office is located in Paris. Personality She appears to be resentful and unfriendly, but one only needs to hit the right spot to disarm her shell to find a vulnerable and sensitive person. According to Hector Laine, she might be rather needy when it comes to relationships. In need for more information about this suspicious security company which Henri Dubois hired to take care of the exhibition's safety, George Stobbart decides he needs to search their offices thoroughly. Once inside the office, he finds a woman screaming for her life. After a few seconds, George realizes she is very scared of a little cockroach that is walking next to her desk. Thanks to Bassam’s help, George manages to trap the old insect in a matchbox found within the office. Though he is not planning to dispose it, but to keep him comforted in his pocket. After saving the woman’s life, she introduces herself as Annette, Vera’s Security manager. Even though George tries to gather important information about the firm, she says nothing that can add to the case. Then he spots a black book on the counter which happens to be very important for the company according to Annette, but she is not going to let George take a peek. After distracting the manager with the radio, George is fast enough to see what the book holds. Apart from irrelevant information to the exhibition, George finds a compromising photograph of Annette and who it looks like to be Hector Laine. George decides to visit Henri's apartment when trying to trace Hector Laine’s whereabouts to confront him about Annette’s relationship. Thanks to the waiter at Café Le Tricolore, George learns that Laine is presumably consoling Henri’s widow. George arrives to the building’s front door and asks to talk to Hector Laine through the intercom, but he refuses. By hearing this, George warns Hector that if he doesn’t talk with him he will tell everything about Annette to Bijou. Laine promptly lets George into the apartment. Hector welcomes George and tells him to speak briefly because Laine is very busy comforting Bijou. George shows Laine an incriminating picture from his pocket that shows Annette and him know each other. Laine, surprised, explains that they only had a fling and by any means was Annette or He involved in La Maledicció’s theft. George believes he is not that smart to be part of the scam and asks him to leave the apartment or else Laine’s photograph with Annette would be shown to Bijou. Trivia *The name Annette means 'grace' or 'favour'. This name originates from the Hebrew language. Annette is commonly used in French and English speaking countries in the form of Anne. *According to Laine, she turned out to be rather needy. *Annette hates cockroaches, especially Trevor. *She needs the money, Annette doesn't want to lose her job. *She sounds scared during the conversation with George. *While talking to George, she listens a horse race in the radio. She's got 50 euros on "Lucky Break". *Annette used to be a smoker. *Like Flobbage, Annette likes to gamble on race horses. Gallery Vera security 2.png|Annette at Vera Security Annette Maxim modelsheet.jpg|Character Model Sheet of the Serpent's Curse game Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:Paris, France Category:Vera Security Office Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Minor Character Category:Characters